Seeing You
by Giigi
Summary: Ela gostava disso, de ficar anônima [One Short] [NaruHina]


**OBS.: **Naruto não me pertence e blá, blá, blá...

* * *

**Seeing you**

Mais uma vez ela estava lá, em pé na mesma esquina. Como todo dia. Sempre no mesmo horário. Só para vê-lo passar. Não era algo muito normal de se fazer, ela sabia. Mas sabia os horários de cor. Sabia o que ele fazia quando sumia da vila e ninguém mais o avistava durante horas. Sabia onde ele almoçava, e até já se aventurara a passar um almoço com ele; claro, ele a convidara. Porque, se dependesse dela, ficaria ali, somente observando. Somente ensaiando diálogos; os quais, ela sabia, nunca iriam acontecer. Mas, por incrível que pareça, gostava disso. Gostava de apenas observá-lo. Gostava de ficar anônima. Não conseguia se imaginar correndo atrás dele ou simplesmente puxando conversa. Gostava de observa-lo, e a cada vez que o fazia, recolhia mais informações sobre ele. Sobre sua personalidade. Sobre sua aparência. Ficava lá parada. Esperando que, por um certo milagre, ele a notasse e dirigisse a palavra a ela. Mas enquanto isso não acontecia, ela ficava ali, apenas observando.

Certa vez contou isso a alguém, e a pessoa se surpreendeu. A chamou de boba e a incentivou a ir falar com ele. As pessoas são muito incessíveis às vezes, não? Acham que é fácil você ir e falar. Acha que é fácil declarar um sentimento que você guarda há anos só para você. Claro, para alguns é muito fácil, mas para outros... Várias vezes sonhava com ele. E em seus sonhos ela era uma garota de atitude, que tomava iniciativa e não só o esperava. Em seus sonhos ela era alguém que conseguia abraçá-lo, beijá-lo e desejá-lo. No mundo de seus sonhos ela já havia se declarado. E soubera que era correspondida. Quando acordava desse mundo, se entristecia. Sabia que aquelas situações nunca iriam se realizar. Sabia que nunca teria coragem para falar o que sentia. Sabia que ele não a amava.

Estava quase na hora. Daqui a pouco ele passaria ali, do outro lado da rua. E ela ficaria anônima, como sempre. Cinco, dez, vinte minutos se passaram, e nada dele. Uma fina chuva começou a cair sobre a vila. Onde será que ele estava? Por mais que não admitisse a si mesma, observá-lo era um modo de se certificar que ele estava bem. Que estava feliz. Que não estava morto. Agora, com esse atraso descomunal estava preocupada. Segurava com força o embrulho que levava em suas mãos. Pretendia entregar aquele pequeno lanche a ele, quando estivesse voltando de seu treino; e quem sabe os dois comeriam juntos? Mas ele não apareceu. Passada mais de uma hora, a chuva virou tempestade, e ela decidiu voltar para casa. Toma encharcada.

Passaram-se uns dias. Ela não voltou mais àquela rua. Não voltou mais para vê-lo. Ele não sabia o que estava estranho naquela paisagem que via todos os dias. Algo estava faltando. Ou alguém. Perguntou ao dono de uma lojinha, pela qual passava em frente, se haviam feito alguma obra na rua. Ele disse que não. Depois pensou mais um pouco e completou que uma garota, que ficava parada ali todas as tardes, não vinha há alguns dias. Perguntou se sabia o nome dela. O homem negou, mas disse que ela tinha cabelos arroxeados, e estranhos olhos brancos. E que sempre ficava lá, do outro lado da rua e, depois que ele passava, ela ia embora, sorrindo.

Naruto não foi ao treino àquela tarde. Mudou um pouco o caminho e foi à mansão Hyuuga. Bateu a porta e pediu para falar com Hinata. "A senhorita está doente. Não pode receber visitas, Uzumaki-san". Hinata doente? Ela parecia ser tão forte, nunca a imaginara doente. Disse que era urgente. Que _precisava_ falar com ela. A criada foi falar com alguém dentro da casa. Alguns segundos depois voltou dizendo que ele podia entrar. Ela o acompanhou até o quarto em que Hinata deveria estar e abriu a porta, fechando-a atrás do garoto.

Ele andou até a cama e se abaixou, ficando de joelhos e fitando o rosto adormecido diante de si. Ela não sabia, mas era ela que dava motivação para ele ir treinar todos os dias. Era a imagem dela, esperando por ele, que o fazia ter vontade de voltar lá no dia seguinte. Começou a chorar. Não consegui conter os soluços, e acabou acordando a garota.

"Naruto... -kun?".

Ao ouvir aquela voz suave, tranqüilizadora e... perfeita, não se conteve e a abraçou, deixando grosas lágrimas molharem seu pijama. Ela retribuiu o abraço. Não quis perguntar porque ele estava ali. Não quis saber porque ele estava chorando. Aquilo já era um sonho realizado.

* * *

**Sentiram a minha falta? o/ er.. acho que não. Mas vamos à fic. Bem, acho que vocês perceberam que eu não coloquei toda aquela parte de o Naruto se culpando pela Hinata estar doente e tals. Achei que não era necessário. Que só colocar ele chorando já mostrava que ele estava preocupado e tal. Eu me inspirei numa situação que está acontecendo comigo, mas sem a parte de eu ficar doente e o garoto vir a minha casa :P Acho que é a primeira fic que escrevo desse casal, e espero que vocês tenham gostado!**

**o/ See you**

**Aoshi Gigi**


End file.
